Las revoluciones de la luna
by Sirenita
Summary: Cinco puntos de vista, cinco momentos, cinco revoluciones de la luna. Una sola Luna.


_Notas de la autora:_

 _Se me ha ocurrido subir los fics que tengo en mi comunidad de escritos de Livejournal en Fanfiction(punto)net... y éste es uno de ellos.  
_

 _Este one-shot (viñeta, en realidad) fue escrito el 2011 como regalo para_ lyeth _por un meme de las cinco cosas en Livejournal. Me la puso difícil porque Luna Lovegood es un personaje complicado, pero se me ocurrió la idea de trabajar literalmente con la luna. El título es demasiado ñoño, porque se basa en las revoluciones astronómicas de la luna.  
_

 _Espero que les guste :)_

 _Saludos,_

 _Sirenita_

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Todo lo relacionado a Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling y Warner Bros. Y debería ser muy idiota para ganar dinero con esto, así que obviamente es sin fines de lucro.

 **Las revoluciones de la luna**

 _ **Revolución sinódica:  
**_ _Es el intervalo de tiempo necesario para que la Luna vuelva a tener una posición análoga con respecto al Sol y a la Tierra._

Nunca realmente había pensado en ello, pero la chica de ojos azules saltones y voz soñadora, era realmente graciosa. Sí, a su estilo, pero lo era. Hasta el mismo Peeves quedaba descolocado con alguna de sus particulares respuestas. Mas por sobretodo, Luna poseía la capacidad de tomar hasta lo más insignificante y transformarlo en algo espectacular. Tal vez no era conciente de ello, pero su expresión al encontrar una textura fascinante en la tela de la cortina o el modo en que asociaba las servilletas con alguna historia de una criatura fantástica, eran impagables.

Era en esos momentos cuando Harry Potter trataba de borrar toda preocupación sobre Marcas Tenebrosas y mortífagos, y quería hacer pasar una velada divertida a su compañera del la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias.

 _ **Revolución sideral:**_ _  
es el intervalo de tiempo que le toma a la Luna volver a tener una posición análoga con respecto a las estrellas._

Muchas veces lo deprimía pensar que Luna le diera consejos, pero pronto aprendió que eso no tenía nada de vergonzoso. De hecho, se sentía maravillado cuando la chica le hablaba con esa voz tan dulce y etérea, aconsejándole qué debería hacer en tal situación. Porque dentro de todas las personas en Hogwarts, Luna tenía el especial talento de observar más allá de lo que los demás veían rápidamente, y poseía una sabiduría admirables.

Con paciencia y cariños propios de ella, Luna había conseguido que se sintiera mejor consigo mismo. Con mimos y regalos extraños, Luna había conseguido que pensar en el mañana no fuera un suplicio.

Con rabia y silenciosas lágrimas una noche de Octubre, Luna había conseguido que la Resistencia se alzara contra los mortífagos con Neville Longbottom como cabecilla.

 _ **Revolución trópica:**_ _  
es el lapso necesario para que la Luna vuelva a tener igual longitud celeste._

La había visto perderse un par de veces. Nadie lo había notado, ya que en sí Luna Lovegood poseía un aura particular que la hacía resaltar del resto. Sin embargo, ella era capaz de notar los sutiles cambios en su comportamiento, y tratando de encontrar el momento adecuado, le dirigía con voz segura y al mismo tiempo dulce sus inquietudes.

¿Por qué querría cambiar? A veces Luna era más Gryffindor que cualquiera en el castillo. De seguro era hasta más valiente que el mismísimo Godric Gryffindor. Nadie ni nada tenía derecho a hacerla sentir mal por dar un paso hacia el lado y diferenciarse de la masa. Luna tenía un alma tan pura y hermosa, que era imposible no querer ser mejor persona cuando se estaba a su lado. Ella hacía que el sol brillará más y de un modo misterioso, conseguía que hasta el día más horrible se transformara en uno de los mejores.

Era por esto que sentía un gran alivio y alegría al ver que su amiga recapacitaba, ganando nuevos bríos para enfrentarse al mundo siendo como ella misma era.

Luna siempre le traía felicidad a la vida de Ginny Weasley.

 _ **Revolución draconítica**_ _  
es el tiempo que tarda la Luna en pasar dos veces consecutivas por el nodo ascendente._

Más allá de la chica rara de la que todos se mofaban, había visto un lado que jamás esperó en ella: amor. Un intenso amor que profesaba por las personas que llegaban a entrar en su corazón que era tan enorme y poderoso, que solo se traducía en ferviente lealtad y protección.

En los días que estuvieron cautivos, a través de conversaciones desesperadas y aburridas en la oscuridad, se percató de la manera tan apasionada con la que la chica describía a sus amigos. ¿Cómo alguien podía tener tanto amor para dar? Le parecía tan extraño y ajeno presenciar la preocupación de Luna por Ginny, Neville, Harry, Ron, Hermione, y su padre. Y a pesar de cuánto dolor le infligían para que se fuera de lengua y desvelara información de utilidad, su silencio era sepulcral. Jamás delataría a sus seres queridos ni participaría de cualquier modo para herirlos.

Pronto Dean Thomas se dio cuenta que en el corazón de Luna todavía quedaba espacio y se sentía feliz de estar dentro de ese selecto grupos que poseían su ferviente lealtad, apoyo, y amor.

 _ **Revolución anomalística**_ _  
es el intervalo de tiempo que transcurre entre dos pasos consecutivos de la Luna por el perigeo._

Parte de algo especial. Nunca creyó que podría decir aquello de ella misma. Claro, ella misma se sentía única, un ser totalmente distinto del resto. Pero ser el pez que nadaba contra la marea no era lo mismo que pertenecer a algo especial.

Se trataba de sentir que su corazón latía con más fuerza y la sensación de ser mil veces más conciente de todo: de sus pensamientos, de cómo su cuerpo se movía, de lo que le decían, de lo que la rodeaba. Era algo magnífico, porque lo que ella dijera importaba. No era solo decir lo que pensara, sino que realmente sus palabras tenían un espacio para ser escuchadas. Primero fue Ginny, y luego llegaron Neville y Harry. Ahora también podía afirmar lo mismo por parte de Dean.

Era algo tan simple, como si sumar uno más uno fuera la ecuación más significativa del mundo. En toda su existencia, jamás se había sentido así de feliz. Tenía personas importantes en su vida y ella lo era en cuatro vidas más. ¿Cuán extraordinario era esto? La asombraba siempre que lo pensaba y no podía evitar sonreír.

Ella, Lunática Lovegood, formaba parte de algo especial.

 **FIN**


End file.
